


Passionate Tempest

by Tressimir



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Flirting, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto, for all her logic and reason and deduction, has passion like a raging storm. Which is why some flirty alone time with Yu goes from zero to sex in no time at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Tempest

“Mmm, oh yes…” Naoto let out a sensual purr as she and Yu broke their kiss, the girl detective sporting a small smile as she adjusted her position in his lap. “Is there anything you don’t have a talent for, darling? Not only are you an exceptional swordsman for the era we live in, but your powers of observation and analysis are more than a match for mine. And, of course, your kiss could make a girl’s heart stop.”

Yu laughed softly and stroked Naoto’s silky navy blue hair, her hat having been discarded a while back. “You’re one to talk, giving me that sexy little smirk and putting your beautiful body in my lap like that. Are you a detective or a seductress?” His unoccupied arm slipped around the younger girl’s waist as she snuggled a little closer and pressed her unbound chest against his.

Her response was to lean forward and nip at his ear, murmuring, “I have some talent in the art. Charming and teasing my way through cases isn’t my style, though; I just like making you squirm.” While she distracted him with her sultry words in his ear, she slipped one small hand up into his shirt and began playing across his chest. “Like so.” She smirked playfully at the way he moved upon feeling her feather-light touch.

“You little tease.” He accused, pulling his shirt off over his head and revealing his well-defined musculature. “Maybe you’d like it if I started reaching into your clothes and touching you?”

Naoto allowed herself a small laugh, a clear sound like the ringing of crystal bells. “Oh, but you’re far too much of a gentleman for that. A lady smiles, flirts and teases, and a gentleman accepts a lady’s invitation and enjoys a night of pleasure.” She winked at him, her lips curved into a tempting smile while her eyes sparkled mischievously.

With an intentionally dramatic sigh, Yu gave a grin of his own in return and commented, “Well, I can’t deny that you certainly are a lady. So what do I need to do gain the lady’s favor?”

“Hmm, I wonder… Perhaps we should start simply. Kiss me how you know I like, my love.” The girl detective tilted her head, baring her neck invitingly. She wasn’t disappointed as she felt Yu kiss the sensitive spot on her neck that always got her worked up when it was stimulated. “Oh, yes, just like that. I love it when you kiss my neck like that. Give me a bit more, Yu.” Her voice was soft and breathy as she allowed herself to indulge in the pleasure of being adored by her lover.

It took all of Yu’s self-control to keep his hands at Naoto’s slender waist as he kissed her, enjoying her purrs and giggles of delight. “You’re beautiful, Naoto.” He whispered into the curve of her neck before gently grazing that sensitive spot with his teeth and hearing her pleased squeak in response. “I’d give you the world if I could, but all I have to offer is what belongs to me. But all that’s mine is yours as well, my lovely princess.”

Naoto pressed him back against the sofa with fire in her eyes, her body sliding against his in a serpentine manner as she licked her lips slowly, almost obscenely with the obvious sexual intent. “You sweet-talking devil.” She breathed, her eyes fixed on his face. “Don’t go starting fires you won’t be able to put out.” Her hands flew to the buttons of her shirt, deftly undoing them and tossing the garment aside. Her lacy black bra was unclipped in moments and her pants swiftly discarded, leaving only her ruffled panties to cover her body. A moment later and they were gone as well, leaving the Detective Princess naked in his lap with an expression of rapturous lust on her face and her perfect, alluring breasts swaying gently with each motion. “You’re _mine._ ” She hissed before darting in and sinking her teeth into the junction of his neck and shoulder, her transition from playful teasing to burning, undeniable lust complete.

The bite elicited a pained grunt from the silver-haired older boy; he’d learned over time that Naoto could get rough when she let her passions take over. He fumbled hastily with his pants and boxers to bare his towering erection with all speed, feeling Naoto pounce on him and grasp his shoulders in a surprisingly forceful grip as she fell upon his cock. She was slick and wet inside, a testament to how worked up she was, and she let out a sound somewhere between a purr and a growl as she began bouncing feverishly on his shaft, still holding onto him with all her surprisingly considerable strength.

She always felt wonderful when she just let go, allowing her wild, carnal excitement to drive her into her love’s arms and take him inside her body. He was perfectly rigid and at his full length, able to satisfy even her demanding flesh as she bounced herself on him with abandon. “Touch me, feel me, _love_ me.” She breathed hotly into his ear, overcome with the burning need to take him all for herself, to push him to his absolute limits so no other girl could bring him to arousal. Her rational mind would tell her such a feeling was stupid and petty, that Yu would be faithful to her until the end of time.

To borrow a phrase from Kanji, her rational mind could stuff it.

Yu’s hands found Naoto’s breasts, getting reacquainted with her fair skin and how they were the perfect balance between firmness and softness that gave way just slightly under his fingers when squeezed. He kissed the tempestuous girl in his lap and thrust his tongue into her mouth, feeling her own meet it immediately in a flurry of motion somewhere between a dance and a duel. She was tightening around him and he felt a familiar sensation in his groin that only intensified as she screamed and came hard, spreading fast enough that he barely had time to pull himself out of her body before it was too late.

Even as her head cleared from her intense orgasm, Naoto felt the hot stickiness of Yu’s cum strike her belly in thick ropes, cooling on her skin as her burning blood did in her veins. She fell against him, suddenly spent, and let out a long, shuddering breath. “Haa… I needed that. It’s been too long since we had enough time to ourselves for such… vigorous physical activity.”

“You’re telling me.” Yu wrapped his arms around the slender girl as she rested in his lap, his own breath steadily returning to its normal rhythm. “But that was amazing. I always love it when you go wild like that.”

Giggling softly, Naoto laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. “It’s not very like me, is it? But even I have passions like any other girl… And every last drop of my love is reserved only for you. Now that I’ve felt your arms around me and tasted your kiss, I could never love another.”

“As usual, we’re in perfect agreement on that subject. You’re the only one for me, Naoto.”

The young lovers sat there together, Naoto nestled comfortably in Yu’s lap, when a sound from downstairs broke the lazy silence. “Nanako’s home.” Yu observed. “Shit.”

No peace could last forever.


End file.
